Goodbye
by Kittyclaw
Summary: Song fic, oneshot. Odd is beginning to feel as if running away is all he has left.


**This has been sitting around on my computer for AGES waiting to be finished, so today I finally just sat down and got it done. It's to the song Goodbye by SR-71.**

Odd sighed, resting his chin in his hand as he sat perched on an empty park bench. He was supposed to be meeting his friends here, like he did every day before lunch. But for some reason they hadn't shown up yet.

"Where are you guys?" Odd whispered to himself, pulling his cell phone from his pocket. Letting his fingers dance across the familiar keys, Odd placed the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" a familiar voice asked. Odd was sure he could hear a tapping sound in the background.

"Hey Jeremy, it's Odd. Where are you guys?" Odd asked, although he had the sneaking suspicion that he already knew.

_I'm everything you know  
You wonder friend of foe  
I'm the burning in your throat when you swallow  
_

"At the factory, Xana's launched another attack," Jeremy said. "But Aelita is deactivating the tower now, so it's handled."

"Why didn't you call me?" Odd asked. "I was in art, you know I can skip out of there easy."

"Sorry Odd," Jeremy said, "I didn't think you would want to miss your class."

"Jeremy, you know I don't mind. I mean, what about-"

"Hey, Odd, can we talk about this another time? Good, see you later." Then the line went dead.

"Fine," Odd sighed, hanging up his phone. "We always 'talk' about it later anyway." Odd then slipped his phone back into his pocket, settling in to wait for his friends. He sat on the bench like that for a good fifteen minutes, until everybody had disappeared inside to eat, and then waited a little longer.

_But you spit me out  
Your stomach full of doubt  
And still you're faking every word out of your mouth  
_

Odd would have continued to wait, trusting his friends to show up like they said, but his hunger got the better of him. "They can find me in the lunch room," Odd decided, climbing to his feet and heading for the cafeteria. He got inside and started making his way towards the lunch line when something caught his attention.

Sitting a ways away were the friends Odd had waited so patiently for, eating and talking and laughing as if leaving their friend all alone was the last thing on their minds.

Abandoning his trek for food, Odd marched over to his chatting friends. They didn't notice him at first, caught up in some seemingly hilarious story Ulrich was telling. Odd caught his name in it, followed by gales of laughter.

_But you won't let go  
It's all about control  
Understand I'm born to lead you will follow_

"Hey," Odd said, getting the group's attention.

"Oh, hey Odd," Yumi said while Ulrich gave the blonde a grin. Across the table Jeremy threw an arm around Aelita's shoulders as she gave Odd a little wave.

"Why don't you pull up a chair?" Ulrich asked, motioning to the end of the table, which Odd realized was meant to only seat four people.

"Why didn't you call me about Lyoko?" Odd asked back, crossing his arms over his chest.

"We didn't want to interrupt your class," Jeremy said. "I know that-"

"I know that you said that last week," Odd shot back. "And twice the week before. What's really going on?"

"Odd, why don't you just sit down and eat?" Ulrich asked. "We can talk about this later.

"Why later?" Odd shouted, getting the attention of a few startled students eating nearby.

"Odd, you're causing people to stare," Aelita said. "Please just sit down."

"No!" Odd yelled back.

"Is there a problem over here?" Startled, Odd spun around to be met with the sight of Jim.

"No, there's no problem," Jeremy said. Jim eyed the blonde, then turned to Odd.

"Is this true Della Robbia?"

"Oh yes," Odd said, glaring at his friends. "No problem at all." He then stormed past Jim and out of the cafeteria, leaving his friends to enjoy themselves without him.

_I don't wanna stay  
I'm running away  
Don't you hear me when I say  
Goodbye...so long...nice try...I'm gone_

Odd spent the rest of the day wandering the school, skipping his classes in favor of avoiding his friends. Hey, if they didn't want to be with Odd, well, two could play at that game. It wasn't until the dinner bell rang that Odd abandoned his school wide walk, although not to go to the cafeteria. No, while everyone was enjoying their meals Odd returned to his dorm. Once there he dropped his backpack to the floor and fell onto his bed, rolling on his side to face the wall. He lay like that all though dinner and after as the bell rang for students to start returning to their dorms for bed.

Odd didn't move as his own dorm room door opened, instead closing his eyes and slowing his breathing, trying to feign sleep. He heard the door shut again, and Ulrich let out a sigh.

"Odd?" the boy said, and Odd could imagine him standing in the middle of the room, hands in his pockets. "Odd, are you awake?"

Odd didn't respond so Ulrich, thinking his roommate was asleep, let out a sigh and took a seat on his own bed. For a few minutes Ulrich just sat there silently, as if he had fallen asleep. Odd was just about to roll over and check when the brunet spoke.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, causing Odd's eye to pop back open. "I thought someone had called you. I guess Yumi and Jeremy got mixed up and thought the other would call." Ulrich then fell back into silence. "I know that doesn't make things better," he said after a few minutes had passed. "Well, goodnight."

Odd could then hear the sounds of Ulrich getting ready for bed, then the lights went off and the room went dark. Odd then waited, wanting to wait until he was sure everyone was asleep before doing so much as moving.

After a good long while had passed he slowly reached back and pulled out his phone. It was just after midnight. He quickly slipped the phone back and got up.

_You don't like being second  
I don't like being wrong  
I won't forget the way you made me feel  
I won't regret running away from here_

With a quick look to make sure Ulrich was asleep. Odd crouched next to his bed, getting his backpack and dumping its contents across the floor. He then went over to the pair's shared wardrobe, pulling out a few clothes and stuffing them in his bag.

Down on the floor Kiwi let out a yawn, looking up at Odd questioningly, as if asking the boy what he was up to so early in the morning.

"Come on Kiwi," Odd whispered, picking up a few of the dog's toys and dumping them in his backpack, followed by a few random clothes and a toothbrush.

"You ready boy?" Odd asked his little dog, lifting him up and setting him in the backpack. Kiwi gave a quiet yip, wagging his tail as Odd pulled the bag almost closed, leaving room for the dog to get a little fresh air.

With a heavy sigh Odd hefted the backpack over his shoulder and stood, looking sadly at the room he had called home for so long. As his eyes swept around the room, they landed on Ulrich's sleeping form.

As Odd looked over at his best friend a small smile flickered across his face. There was so much he wanted to tell the boy, but he just couldn't think of a way to sum it all up. And so with just a smile, he was gone.

_You think you see the world well you see nothing  
Time is only gonna make it worse in the end  
So I'll say goodbye again_

Cool air swept Odd's hair back as he emerged outside the dorm building. Quietly as he could, Odd peered around the edge of the tall building, and then, seeing no one around, darted out across the courtyard and towards the school's gates.

As he reached the gates Odd slowed his pace to a walk, grinning slightly at his good luck. He hadn't run into anyone all the way to the exit, not even-

"Odd?"

Odd spun around, and found himself face to face with the last person he wanted to see.

"Aelita, what are you doing out here so late?" he asked, trying to sound casual.

"I'm trying to figure out why you're out here," she answered, causing Odd to grimace.

"I'm…just getting some fresh air?" he tried. Judging by Aelita's crossed arms and raised eyebrows, she wasn't buying it.

"Is your backpack getting some fresh air too?" she asked, giving Odd a small smirk. Realizing he had been caught, Odd sighed.

"You're right," he said, "I'm not out here for air. I'm…I'm leaving"

"Leaving?" Aelita repeated, her arms dropping to her sides. "Why?"

"I…" Odd paused, realizing he didn't have the words to explain. Try as he might, he just couldn't express himself.

"I'm sorry," he finally whispered, stepping forward and pulling Aelita into a quick hug. He then pulled back, resting a hand on the fence behind him. "Goodbye."

With one last look he turned and vaulted over the fence, disappearing into the darkness beyond.

_I don't wanna stay  
I'm running away  
Don't you hear me when I say  
Don't hit me with you fears  
I won't fit with your ideas  
_

Odd sighed as he walked along the dark city streets, arms crossed over his chest in the light chill.

"So, Kiwi, think we should go back?" he asked the little dog walking at his feet. Kiwi gave a yip, pouncing ahead of Odd, then turning to look at the boy over his shoulder. Odd grinned, catching up with the little pup.

"Me either," he said, scooping up the dog and crossing the street, heading for the nearby city limits. "So long Kadic," he called, waving over his shoulder.

Then he paused, and for a moment had to struggle with the urge to look back. With a firm shake of his head Odd dispelled the urge and continued forward, glad to be leaving and prepared for whatever he might find ahead.

_I earned my way out  
And in the end  
I'll say goodbye again_


End file.
